Hot Dog Eating Competition
by Zomnom
Summary: Wally convinces his uncle to let him enter a hot dog eating contest! Does he win? Does he lose? Read to find out!


"Please, Uncle Barry!"

"No. We've gone over this."

"But I won't use my superspeed! Please?"

"Again, no."

"Come on! Please please please?"

Barry's eye twitched as the onslaught of pleases left his nephews lips. "No! End of story!" He nearly yelled as he took a seat on the couch. "You can _not _enter the world hot dog eating competition. You'll have an unfair advantage."

Wally sighed and gave up asking. If he couldn't get an adult's signature, he couldn't enter the competition. He went in his room and decided to search for information about the past winner, since he had won 7 years in a row.

It didn't take very long to find winning articles about him. The shocking thing was how skinny the man was. He read a few articles and summed up that the guy worked out and trained to eat that much. Wally didn't believe it.

He researched the guy's name even further, finding out he was a science major at some foreign university and had even gone into teaching until something happened. He tried to research what it was, but all the files were sealed or not publicly available.

That was strange in itself. Now he was sure that this "winner" was a speedster like himself. He printed out the evidence and brought it to his uncle, ready to beg once again.

After a few hours, he finally convinced Barry to sign the forms and he was entered in the competition.

The day arrived and there were large crowds, waiting, watching as the contestants took their seats. Wally grinned and looked to his left. There was the past winner. He looked to his right and noticed some people he had never seen before. Then his jaw dropped. At the end of the table was Conner. Conner was in a hot dog eating contest.

He snickered to himself as the judges announced everyone. They set the hot dogs in front of each contestant then started the timer. Wally was so focused in eating, he didn't notice how any of the others were doing. He just heard the cheers of the crowd and the occasional announcement of time remaining.

When the timer dinged, Wally set down the half eaten hot dog he had in his hand. He was sure he had won.

The judge announced third place. It was the 7 year winner. The crowd was shocked. Then they started to announce second place, dragging it out so it seemed longer. Wally knew he won, so he didn't even want to listen to the second place. Until they called his name.

He, Wally West, Kid Flash, lost at hot dog eating. His jaw dropped as he looked to the people next to him. Who could've won if it wasn't him?

The judge finally announced first place, putting an extra long pause in there for added effect. Wally needed to find out who beat him. He was gonna kick that guy's ass. The judge finally said the name. "Conner Kent."

Conner? Conner won? Conner beat him? Conner actually ate more than he did? He couldn't wrap his head around it. As Conner accepted his award, he grumbled. Was he going to puke after that? If he puked, that would mean he's disqualified. Wally grinned, waiting for the clone to spew.

But he didn't spew. He just kind of _popped_. One minute, Conner was standing there, smirking as he went to accept his prize and the next minute, he clutched his stomach and seemed to pop like some kind of balloon. Wally walked over to where Conner had been and noticed a green puddle of goo where he had been standing. Half of him was glad to win, but half felt bad for the clone goo puddle before him on the ground.

Wally woke up with a start, realizing Robin had been tossing chips at him for who knows how long. Megan came out with a plate of hot dogs. "I made hot dogs for everyone!" She said in her overly eager voice as she floated a hot dog over to Conner.

"No!" Wally screamed and lunged for the hot dog, grabbing it and eating it before Conner could even blink. Conner, Robin, Megan and Artemis glared at him like he was crazy. "I don't want him turning into goo," Wally started explaining before he could register the words coming out of his mouth.

"Dude, I think you need to lay off the jelly beans before you sleep," Robin snickered and put a hand on his shoulder. Wally looked around the room. At least two dozen empty bags of jelly beans lined the floor around where he was napping.

"That might be a good idea," he nodded as everyone ate their hot dogs. He kept a close eye on Conner as he took his first bite. He watched carefully until Conner took his hot dog and Megan into the other room.

* * *

**AN:** Wrote this crap in 30 minutes. I've always wanted to make a story where Superboy's cloned DNA fails on him and turns him into a pile of goo.


End file.
